We Know, Zack
by Prisoner Len
Summary: Zack has a thing for not letting anyone sleep. His lovers are living proof of that. Don't put your finger there, Zack. ASGZC; Sort of a sequel to Did You Know?, but can be read on its own.


**It's not required, but it's kind of suggested you read Did You Know? before reading this. It'd make the whole thing less random, I think. A oneshot sequel to a oneshot? I hope that's okay. I think this can stand on its own. x .x;  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sharing one's bed with four others was often a rather complicated process. Oftentimes, one would be a bed hog, one would snore, and another would have this thing where he just clung to whoever was closest to him. Luckily, one of them actually, you know… <em>slept<em>. Granted, he slept so heavily, waking him was comparable to waking the dead. And that wasn't exactly possible (though in the bed hog's mind, it was completely possible, _very_ likely, and would be the cause of humanity's demise). It could be very peaceful, sleeping with the ones you love. But it could also be hell on earth if the bed hog was being annoying, and the one that snores was a bit short on his temper that night.

Unfortunately, tonight was one of those 'hell on earth' nights. Sephiroth was sprawled across his bed, Cloud and Zack on either side of him, and Genesis and Angeal next to Cloud. The redhead had his arm draped over the small blonde, who was clutching both his stuffed chocobo, and the General's arm.

And he was _pissed_.

Gods was he pissed. Zack wouldn't go the fuck to sleep; he had been keeping the entire group awake—excluding Angeal, who was a much heavier sleeper than he deserved to be—for a full hour now.

What was he doing, you ask?

He was sharing more of those disgusting facts he loved so much.

Sephiroth, laying face down on the bed between the overexcited puppy and the shy blonde, was having a rather terrible case of déjà vu—hadn't he just had to deal with this last week, at Zack's 'slumber party'? Yes, yes he had. The only possible positive this time around was that Genesis was awake, and that wasn't even all that much of a good thing; he was practically strangling poor Cloud in his attempt to keep from mauling Zack.

Zack jabbed Sephiroth's back with his knee, and the General sighed, wishing that for once, Zack would actually sleep. He leaned over the sleeping form of Sephiroth and poked Cloud's—who let out a silly giggle—nose.

"Zack, stop it. You're going to wake everyone up." Cloud whispered, nuzzling Sephiroth's arm.

The red-haired Commander let out a loud snort, and Sephiroth sighed once again; as if they could honestly sleep with Zack acting like a squirrel on crack. If the younger two noticed the rather annoyed snort let out by Genesis, they chose to ignore their elder lovers. Angeal let out a loud snore, and Genesis frowned; how the _hell_ was he still asleep?

"Cloud," Zack hissed quietly, leaning further. "Did you know you swallow like, a quart of snot per day?"

Silence encased the room, and it would have been deafening had Angeal not let loose another snore. Genesis cringed and nuzzled into the back of Cloud's neck with a small groan, and Sephiroth heaved yet another sigh into his pillow. The blonde was quiet, and they hoped that maybe, maybe he'd ignore Zack and—

"Where do you even _get_ this stuff, Zack?" Cloud asked curiously, peeking around Coco's—his tattered chocobo—head.

Nope. Of course not. Thank you, Cloud.

Zack gave a lazy shrug and gestured vaguely towards the bedroom door. "Some book I picked up a couple of months back. _World's Most Useless Facts Vol. I_ or something. It's a pretty good read, really."

Sephiroth coughed into the pillow, choking on his own spit. The book _actually _existed? He had only been joking when he had questioned it, and yet here was Zack, saying he owned the damn thing. If he hadn't been so tired, he would have climbed out of that bed, found the book, and thrown it out Zack's living room. Maybe it would slam into Hojo's head on the fifty-seven floor drop to the street below. One could hope, right?

Zack's weight shifted next to the General, and he laid back down. Genesis heaved a quiet sigh of relief, pulling Cloud closer to his bare chest and kissing the blonde spikes. Sephiroth turned his head to look at Zack and frowned.

The raven-haired teen's face was within two inches of his, and he was _picking his nose_.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing, Zack?" he growled, shoving him away and incidentally squishing poor Cloud.

"Oww… Seph, that hurt." The blonde whined loudly, placing both hands on the silver-haired man's back, and shoving him back towards Zack, who had a rather evil grin on his face.

Again, Sephiroth shoved the teen away and sat up quickly, looking at Genesis—who was glaring at him and rubbing Cloud's arm. He jabbed his thumb towards Zack, his cat-like eyes narrowed into slits of green. "He's picking his damn nose." He hissed at Genesis.

Genesis blinked once. Then again. Then shot up into a sitting position and gave Zack a completely horrified and disgusted look. "Zackary Fair, that is fucking _disgusting_. Get your finger out of your nose. _Now_." He whispered harshly, leaning over Cloud yanking on Zack's arm.

The teen, however, was having none of that, and he smacked Genesis on the arm. The redhead lunged towards him, and Cloud let out a loud yelp—which caused Sephiroth to yell Genesis' name angrily and yank the blonde onto his lap before he was further injured by the man's temper. Zack fell backwards off the bed, Cloud wailed his name, and Genesis soon followed, pinning him to the floor and pulling on his elbow with a growl.

"Take your finger out of your nose, Zackary!"

The two wrestled on the floor, Zack kicking and screaming the whole time, and Sephiroth really had to wonder—who's _fucking_ idea was it for them to share a bed that night?

…Oh. Right. It had been _his_.

Genesis finally sat up, resting his chin on the bed and staring up at Sephiroth from his seat… on Zack's chest. He stared at Angeal, eyebrows raised, as the man let out yet another snore. "How the hell does he manage to stay asleep?"

"The same way you did last time Zack shared with us his lovely facts." Sephiroth replied sarcastically, running his fingers through Cloud's blonde spikes.

Zack let out a pitiful whine, and Genesis slid off of him, pulling the teen close and glaring at him. "Keep your fingers out of your nose. You're not five, Zack."

"Yes, _mother_." The teen retorted, rolling his eyes. He leaned forward and pecked the elder man on the lips, then scrambled back on the bed and glanced back at Genesis. "You know, I could have been eating it, too."

The color absolutely drained from the Commander's face, and he sputtered at Zack, wide-eyed. "You did _not_."

The grin growing on Zack's face said otherwise, and Sephiroth sighed; he drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around Cloud, just as the two went flying onto the bed, Genesis smacking the shit out of Zack.

"What the hell are you all doing?"

Everybody froze. Slowly, they turned in unison to stare at Angeal—who was looking quite unhappy. He moved his eyes from Genesis straddling Zack, arm raised mid-hit, to Sephiroth clinging to Cloud like he was going to disappear, and dragged his hand over his face. "Gen, what are you doing to the pup?"

"He was _picking_ his _nose_." Genesis whined, sitting on the raven-haired teen's stomach and pointing helplessly.

Angeal frowned at Zack, who gave him those huge puppy eyes that he despised so much. "Pup, why were you picking your nose?"

"Because," Zack started, trying to wiggle his way out from under Genesis. "Seph was fake-sleeping!"

"Zack—"

"I was _not_ fake-sleeping, Zackary Fair." Sephiroth snapped, finally releasing Cloud, who managed to squirm his way to sit closer to Angeal. "Nobody can even _fake_ being asleep when you're telling Cloud about every nasty little thing you can think of!"

"Then why did you ignore me when I asked for a kiss good night?" Zack demanded loudly, pouting.

"I didn't even hear you!" Sephiroth yelled back.

Angeal pinched the bridge of his nose as Genesis gave Zack another smack for making Sephiroth yell, and the three started screaming at eachother. He turned to Cloud, who was pulling on Coco's wing, and looking very uninterested. "If you'd like, I can bring you back to the barracks so you can get some actual sleep."

Cloud slowly turned his innocent blue eyes up to meet Angeal's gaze, smiling. "No, I like it here with everyone." He said happily, then pouted slightly. He looked at Zack, then Angeal, and smiled again. "Did you know that when you sneeze, your snot can go up to twenty-five _feet_?"

Silence once again washed over the room, and everyone turned their eyes on Cloud. The blonde blinked back at them, then shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Well, it's true."

Very slowly, Angeal shook his head. "I think we should go to sleep."

"But 'Geal, Seph won't give me—"

"Sephiroth, kiss Zack good night." Angeal snapped, flopping back down and rolling over.

Sephiroth glared at Zack for a long moment, and Zack stared back defiantly from under Genesis. "Did you eat it?"

"No!" Zack cried, twisting his face into disgust. "Not even _I_ would do that!"

Sighing, the General leaned down and kissed Zack on the lips, then kissed Genesis before sliding back on the bed and nudging them with his feet. He slid back down on the bed and reached for Cloud, who happily crawled over to him and snuggled up to his chest, staring at Genesis and Zack. The teen glared at the Commander for a long, quiet moment, until Genesis finally leaned down, kissed him on the lips, and climbed off of him.

"Are we all good now?" Genesis commented, laying back down behind Cloud. "Can we please go to sleep?"

Sephiroth grunted in agreement, closing his eyes with determination. Zack shrugged and flopped back down next to the General with a yawn.

And was surprisingly _quiet_.

Genesis gave a happy little sigh, and let his eyes close. Finally, they had a chance to actually sleep.

…And then Zack decided it was far too quiet.

"Hey, Cloud." He whispered loudly.

"Zackary—" Sephiroth started.

"Shut the fuck up." Genesis finished for him.

The over-sized pup gave a pathetic whine and rolled over. Then rolled over again and clung to Sephiroth. "…Hey, guys?"

"_What_, Zack?" the General snapped. Was it _really_ that difficult to be quiet?

"Did you know I love you all?"

"Yes, Zackary." Genesis replied with a sigh.

"We love you, too." Angeal spoke, startling the other four. "Go to sleep, alright?"

Sephiroth decided he would remedy that situation involving _The Book_ in the morning.

Definitely.

…Probably.

He made another mental note to dispose of any disgusting literature Zack may have, then kissed Cloud's forehead and rolled onto his back. He wrapped his other arm around Zack, and closed his eyes again. So maybe sharing his bed with four other people wasn't the easiest thing in the world for the Great General Sephiroth. But really, it was worth it just to be with the ones he loved. Besides, Zack wasn't _that_ bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Aha, this sucks.<strong>

**But oh well. It was nagging me, so I caved and finished it. And now it is up here. No going back now, ahaha~**

**Also, I have never tried to write for Genesis before. I'm sorry if he's OOC. I've never played CC, so I'm not positive on his behavior. ; n;**

**Review?**


End file.
